


there's bones in your closet, but i hang stuff anyway

by smolghostie



Category: Everyman HYBRID
Genre: M/M, some self indulgent vinvan nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolghostie/pseuds/smolghostie
Summary: Sleep on me, feel the rhythm in my chest, just breathe. I will stay so the lantern in your heart won't fade.





	there's bones in your closet, but i hang stuff anyway

**Author's Note:**

> title + summary from guillotine by jon bellion

There are shadows in your closet, bones under your bed. You don’t want me to see them, but I do anyways. I will not comment. But I see them.

You are below me, and I lean down to kiss you. You look up at me with haunted eyes, but it is alright now. We are going to be okay. I do not say it, but I promise you. I pull back from the kiss and caress your cheek. Your eyes flutter closed as you lean into my hand, and I wipe the tears that are slipping down your face.

I whisper that I love you, and you try your best to believe me. You’re trying, and that’s what counts. Your thoughts are written across your face--you wonder how anyone could love someone like you, with blood on your hands and ghosts in your heart.

But I know better.

I lift you close in a tight hug, whispering sweet nothings, telling you that you are alright, he is gone forever now. You wrap your arms around me, leaning your head against my chest to listen to the rhythm of my heart. And there is nothing between us but love and trust. Nothing left to keep us apart. 

You pull off my glasses and set them on the bedside table and I smile down at you, every feature of your face memorized so I can see them despite the blur. How could I not love you?

You draw your hands down my chest reverently, in awe of the fact that this is happening, we’re finally here. And I place my hands on your sides, settled between your legs, and press against you. I will not hurt you. 

You look at me with the utmost trust that I have made sure you will feel no pain and press down onto me, and I am utterly amazed by how perfect you are. I am in love with you.

You keep listening to the rhythm of my heart, matching it with the rhythm of my hips, and I press a kiss to the top of your forehead, feel how soft your hair is. I know that you love me, you do not need to say it, you are not ready yet. And that is alright.

Everything you do is incredible. Both here and now, and everything you’ve done before. Nothing has been your fault, and those that would hurt us are gone now. We’re safe.

There are shadows in your closet, bones under your bed. You don’t want me to see them, but I do anyways. I will not comment. But I love them.

And I love you. 


End file.
